


The Prince and His Princess

by makoharued



Series: the Prince & his Princess [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HiyoIku, Hiyori misses Ikuya, M/M, Teasing, They're an awkward couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharued/pseuds/makoharued
Summary: His prince, oh, his prince didn’t need a golden crown, a full-body armour or a white, mighty stead. He just needed his prince to be here right where he was – right by his side. Because that was when he knew he had been saved and truly safe.





	The Prince and His Princess

 

Hiyori loved teasing Ikuya. He just loved it when he got the cutest reaction from him. It’s either a full-blown dark flush till his ears or those puffed out red cheeks with a pout. He just couldn’t get enough of it. He would never get enough of the boy named Kirishima Ikuya.

  
And he had discovered that he just found out the greatest tease that could lure out the greatest reaction from him.

  
“Hello there, _my prince._ ” Intentionally emphasising on the last word, Hiyori smiled coyly as the dark-green-haired boy in front of him flinched. He had almost dropped the milk he was taking from the foggy refrigerator. “Fancy meeting you here.”

  
The small, family supermarket was buzzing with people in the late evening — after hour salarymen buying quick dinner, housewives checking the new sale items with shopping carts creaking through every aisle and cashiers greeting the customers at the checkout.

  
Hiyori’s smile widened when he saw the red flush creeping up to Ikuya’s ears.

_Hiyori 1 – Ikuya 0_

“Hiyori…” Ikuya turned his head as he put the carton into the basket. “I thought you won’t be back until tomorrow.”

  
The moment his hand was free, he subtly covered half of his face with the back of his palm. His blush had yet far from receding. It got darker by the minute. Hiyori was really enjoying this.

  
“The coach got to leave for emergency, so he let us go. Enjoying the day off so far, prince?” Hiyori walked to Ikuya and took the basket from him.

_Hiyori 2 – Ikuya 0_

“I can handle it just fine.” He slightly pursed his lips in protest, and Hiyori just had to hold himself from kissing him right there, right now. He was itching to hold his hand so badly, but they were in public and he knew how Ikuya detested being touchy in front of everyone.

“I wouldn’t let my Prince handle this heavy thing alone.” And the blush got redder by the second and Hiyori bet Ikuya was going to just dash out from the supermarket right there.

_Hiyori 3 – Ikuya 0_

He knew he will get an earful whine from him when they got home but right now it’s just too good. Ikuya was here right now.

He had been missing him a little bit too much.

Just two weeks ago, he went to a training camp with captain Hoshikawa near the south coast with no Internet nor any reception line. So, he couldn’t contact Ikuya at all. He was lucky to saw him through the supermarket’s window when he was walking back to their apartment. And now he was tired, hungry and deprived from his daily Ikuya-ness for two whole weeks.

“Hiyori…” Ikuya averted his eyes. He didn’t notice he had been staring at him. He couldn’t help it because those blushing cheeks were just demanding to be ogled at and later— kissed.

He groaned internally. He should have just stayed in the apartment and waited for him because he wouldn’t have to hold back like right now and Ikuya looked like he was far from finishing with the grocery shopping.

Hiyori looked inside the basket – a carton of milk, a bag of spaghetti pasta, and a bundle of fresh parsley leaves.

“Are you planning on making spaghetti?” Hiyori asked, eyes still on the ingredients. And Ikuya hummed in agreement. But what he didn’t notice was that Ikuya was staring too. Along with that tinge of blush still there.

“I changed my mind. We’ll order takeout.” Ikuya said a bit too quickly and took the basket back from Hiyori. Hiyori was taken aback as he watched Ikuya rushed to the counter to check out.

Hiyori chuckled. “How cute.”

—

Along the way to their apartment, Hiyori couldn’t stop talking about the training camp. How captain Hoshikawa broke his personal best. How intense the regimen was. How horrible the foods were. How there was no cafè at all he could indulge himself into. It was terrible in every exaggerating sense.

The sun was setting, drowning them in an orange hue tinge. Skyscrapers caused longer shadows by the minute. Ikuya listened to him despite the hustle and bustle of Tokyo rang loudly behind them, drowning them in their own world.

The keys jingled when Hiyori took it out to open the door to their apartment.

“Ah, ただいま。 ( _Tadaima_ – I’m home.)” Hiyori shouted as soon as he swung open the door. He was so happy he was finally home. Where his bed was so he could sleep comfortably. Where his belongings were so he could do anything he wanted. Where Ikuya was so he could—

A hand slowly snaked over his abdomen from behind and shortly after another one onto his pecs. He turned his head and clashed against Ikuya’s dark green locks. He had buried his head in the blades of his shoulders.

“お帰り、姫様 。 ( _Okaeri, hime-sama_ – Welcome home, princess.)”

_Hiyori 3 – Ikuya 99999_

Hiyori’s cheeks went aflame – heck, his whole body was. He didn’t even notice he had dropped the plastic bag with all the groceries onto the ground. His erratic heartbeat must have deafened the sound because he couldn’t hear anything beside Ikuya’s breathing over his shoulder.

“I missed you…” His gentle voice reverberated through his body.

It _wasn’t fair_. Ikuya wasn’t supposed to be this adorable when he was the one who wanted to tease _him_ all night long. His knees went weak after that pet name which they discovered just after they had their little movie night together.

 

“What do you mean you’ve never seen the movie?” Hiyori held both of his hands up in exasperation. This was his first-time hearing that someone had never seen the Disney’s The Little Mermaid movie.

“I said what I said, okay.” Ikuya crossed his hands and slightly pouted. He wasn’t much of a movie person to start with.

“But you’ve read the book!” No wonder he had felt so helpless whenever Hiyori told him about the story. He didn’t know the Disney’s alternate ending. “That’s it! We’re watching it right now.”

Ikuya still had his body turned from Hiyori. The small pout hadn’t left his lips. He must have been mad.

“Hey, I’m sorry for raising my voice at you. I was just a little surprised.” Ikuya didn’t respond to him. Hiyori sighed and walked to the coffee table to set up his laptop. He took the cushion from the couch and put at his back because he sat on the ground while leaning on the couch.

He bit his lower lip and tried his luck. Hiyori patted on both of his laps. “Come.”

Obviously, luck wasn’t on his side because Ikuya walked to him and sat next to him with ten centimetres apart. Close but didn’t touch. He had hugged his knees to his chest, signalling he didn’t want to talk to him. Ikuya knew how to torture him.

Hiyori sighed defeatedly. Well, at least he tried. He started the movie after he had gotten the popcorns and Coke from the kitchen. Hiyori did a few comments here and there throughout the whole movie while Ikuya was dead silent. There were multiple times Hiyori had wanted to hold his hand like every time they watch movies together but now every time he tried to do it, Ikuya shot this hateful glare at him. If looks can kill, he would be the first one to be dead right now.

After an (excruciating – according to Hiyori) hour and a half, the movie rolled its credit with its ending song playing. No matter how many times he watched it, it always made him happy. Back then, it used to give him hope. And now, it made him delighted for the ending had finally come true on his side.

“Iku—” He stopped mid-sentence when Ikuya’s head fell onto his right shoulder. A small thud on his shoulder and a frown had appeared on his eyebrows. Hiyori tried to hold his laugh, not daring to wake him up. _‘He is so adorable.’_

“Hi…yori…” Ikuya breathed. And Hiyori’s heart just danced.

_‘Just what are you dreaming about?’_

His hazel eyes glistened and softened at him, admiring Ikuya’s absolute beauty — his long eyelashes; his sharp, perfectly chiselled nose; his thin, pink lips. He tucked a part of Ikuya’s fringe from entering his eyes. Ikuya shifted and clung his arms to wrap over Hiyori’s left arm. He smelled of lavender and just that familiar Ikuya’s scent and instantly, his heart was over-pouring with adoration, affection and love for this one boy.

He planted a soft kiss on his temple as his hand gently caressed his face. They stayed like that there for a moment. Hiyori swore it in his heart that he would do anything for this boy as he deserved the whole world and love after what he had been through. He was just too precious.

It was late, and Hiyori knew they should get to bed soon.

“Ikuya. Let’s head to bed.” Ikuya grunted in protest.

He felt bad waking him up. He knew his boyfriend had been practicing and working hard enough these days because Ikuya had his intensive swimming regime with the new coach. And he could feel it under his fingers how lean and sturdy his muscles had become.

Instead of waking up, Ikuya wound his arms around Hiyori’s neck and hid his face in his chest, subtly telling him to carry him to bed. Hiyori chuckled because surely one day, Ikuya will kill him with his cuteness.

“Yeah, I got it.” Carefully and ever so gently, Hiyori put one arm under Ikuya’s knees and the other one supporting his back. He could really feel how his muscles had grown.

“Ugh… Hiyori…” Ikuya mumbled with his eyebrows scrunched. He kissed his forehead every time Ikuya stirred in his sleep.

“Yes, I’m here.” They were going through the hallway now. In his mind, he still remembered the Little Mermaid movie and accidentally muttered a soft, “my sweet prince.”

It was ironic because if Ikuya was the prince, he was the one who should be carrying Hiyori. Not the other way around. But he wouldn’t mind because it’s Ikuya, he was his prince. His hero. His saviour. His everything. He had become a part of Ikuya’s world and Ikuya had accepted him and become a part of his. He was so lucky.

When they finally arrived at the side of the bed, Hiyori lay him down ever so gently as if one abrupt move will break his precious Ikuya. However, Ikuya was covering his face with both of his hands. He saw his face all red through his fingers.

“Okay, I’ll take out the futon… Ikuya? Are you okay?” Hiyori kneeled beside the bed. He was worried at first until he saw that small smile under those hands that tugged his heartstring to just fall in deeper. “Ikuya?”

Hiyori took a hold of both Ikuya’s wrists to unravel his face slowly and he was all flushed to his neck. Ikuya had tried so hard to contain his smile but he was obviously failing.

“Stay, _my princess._ ”

And that soft call from Ikuya short-circuited Hiyori’s thoughts. He froze in place.

 

_Princess_

_Princess princess_

_Princess princess princess_

_He called me princess_

_I am his princess_

He wasn’t sure it was from Ikuya or him, but he felt too hot and Ikuya’s wrists felt too warm under his touch. His palms got sweaty. The heat was radiating. The whole room felt like it went ablaze. Or did they set the heater too high? They weren’t. They were in the middle of a chilly autumn night. And the heater was just fine.

He must have stayed silent for too long because Ikuya pursed his lips and pulled Hiyori by the back of his neck for a long, lingering kiss.

Hiyori snapped back to reality and turned around. He held Ikuya by his arms and slowly leaned against him to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

“Hiyori?” Ikuya sounded concern.

“Oh, Ikuya. You’re _not_ being fair, you know?” He breathed in Ikuya’s scent. He wanted to remember this forever. His scent, his presence, just him. Every thump of his heart in each second just screamed how much he loved him. There was just so much love in his heart that he could only bear so he didn’t know what to do.

His prince, _oh, his prince_ didn’t need a golden crown, a full-body armour or a white, mighty steed. He just needed his prince to be here right where he was – right by his side. Because that was when he knew he had been saved and truly safe.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Hiyori looked up to Ikuya’s eyes and he knew wasn’t alone. Strangers may look at Ikuya and thought he was emotionless and incapable of feeling, but the truth was that it was the exact opposite. It was the fact that Ikuya felt _too much_ and _too deep_ he became like this. He wouldn’t settle for shallow feelings and cheap gestures. He didn’t need someone who would not believe in him and leave him behind. Through his eyes, Ikuya laid his feelings bare like a shiny glass crystal. Such beauty yet so fragile. However, he could read every emotion, every sparkle in his eyes – the words unspoken and the feeling unsaid.

He touched his face and Ikuya leaned in against his touch. Ikuya had his eyes closed. A sign. And so he mustered his every courage to lean closer and closer to his lips. Just a few millimetres to touch until…

_Ding dong!_

“Food delivery service!”

Both of them flinched and blushed like crazy when they realised what situation they were in. Ikuya looked at him at first and then he stumbled with his shoes and the grocery bags and ran quickly inside with a total flushed face, leaving flustered and confused Hiyori all alone at the doorway. He laughed by himself, not sure over Ikuya’s cuteness or his own embarrassment.

“Ah, I guess I will have to wait for the true love’s kiss from the prince himself then.”

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> oh why hello there (●≧∀≦)ノ･.｡*･゜･・:*:・ so this is my first hiyoiku fic ever bc i love them so much! and the ao3 tags weren't doing justice to them with the fluff 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ so dis gurl need to do all the house chores all by herself. this tooth-rotting fluff and sappy and purely self-indulgent... i need my two favourite sons to be happy and love dovey k 
> 
> they're the awkward couple that i would totally fight for... anyhow
> 
> thank you so much for your time to read this! i truly appreciate it. comments and kudos are loved! (´∀｀)♡
> 
> come and scream hiyoiku w me at twitter [@makoharued](https://twitter.com/makoharued) !
> 
> update (29/10/2018): do you guys love the artwork of the two of them kissing? my lovely and amazing friend [Tama](https://twitter.com/MakoHaru_matuer) commissioned one of my favorite Free! artist [@_RowChan](https://twitter.com/_RowChan) for my birthday and i have been staring at them for hours. theyre beautiful and i love them so much. check out Tama and Row, theyre amazing human beings ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
